My Hero Academia What If- Just Let me Try
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: Just Let Me Try, words that can inspire both courage and defiance. In this tale, we'll see what happens when Midoriya's Mother says the right thing when he needs to hear it, and we'll see a Deku who cannot only handle One For All, but can master it and make it his own.
1. Chapter 1: Just Let Me Try

**SXB: Hey all, I apologize for the wait for the next Chapters of BCINS and FTB &BD. I have two new stories in the mix, this one below and a Miraculous Ladybug story, which I will be writing up a preview today.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Just Let Me Try**

Izuku stared at the doctor. Quirkless? He was Quirkless? Well, that would explain a lot. He tuned out the doctor and his mother as they spoke. It wasn't until they got home that he finally reacted. Inko gasped as Izuku bolted to his room. She placed the medical records down and followed. She cracked the door open carefully, her eyes widening as the lights were off and a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Hope has arrived! For I am here!" proclaimed the voice of the symbol of peace All-Might. Inko opened the door softly.

"Izuku...?" She asked softly. She stifled as gasp as her son turned, his eyes overflowing with tears, yet a strained grin was plastered on his face.

"C-c-can I ever be like him Oka-san?" He stammered, his tears threatening to spill over any second. Inko bolted across the room and enveloped the boy in a hug, holding him close. She opened her mouth to speak only to catch herself. Her eyes hardened as she held Izuku at an arm's length and gave him an All-Might-esque smile.

"Of course! You'll be even better than All-Might! You'll surpass him without a Quirk! I promise!" Inko said, her heart feeling light as a feather as she saw the fire ignite in Izuku's eyes. It was at times like this he reminded her of his father.

"Okay! I'll be the best hero ever! Okaasan, can you help me?" Izuku asked with a sweet smile. Inko's heart would've melted has it not already.

"Of course!"

* * *

 ***Time Skip- 10 Years Later***

The alarm blared as the hour of 6 AM dawned. The teenager in the bed slammed the snooze button and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his twin bed. He reaches down and grabs a pair of 25 kg dumbbells and start working his arms. The alarm sounded again a half hour later and Izuku dropped the weights on the bed, showered quickly and changed into an All-Might color schemed tracksuit. He slipped into the living room where he found his mother cooking in the conjoined kitchen.

"Morning Oka-san!" He greeted her happily. Inko smiled back, her chubbier body never bothered Izuku or Inko, both thought it made her look cuter. She gained some weight from sharing in the carb rich diet she had Izuku on, while she had gained weight, Izuku had gained muscle. The young teen was a healthy musculature for his age and had a body any boy his age would be envious of. His attitude had also improved. He ignored those who told him he couldn't be a hero. He strapped on his favorite pair of shoes and headed out the front door, heading to school. As he walked, Izuku's eye was caught by a large man with shark-esque features causing a scene. Izuku took out his hero notebook and started taking notes, writing faster as Kamui Woods arrived only to be shown up by Mt. Lady and her sexual introduction. Izuku let out a wolf whistle and chuckled as he made his way to school. As he changed into his uniform and slipped into the classroom, he was unsurprised at a familiar voice.

"Well well well, if it isn't Deku!" Laughed Bakugo and his cronies. Izuku rolled his eyes and ignored the loudmouth explosion user. As one would expect, this upset Bakugo.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" He roared, explosions forming on his hand as he swung it toward Izuku's desk. In a flash, Izuku's hand shot out and grabbed Bakugo's wrist and twisted his hand behind his back, palm facing Bakugou.

"You know it's against the law to use your Quirk without a license. Don't make me make a citizen's arrest Kacchan." Izuku said in a mocking tone, knowing how much Bakugou hated the childhood nickname. Everyone winced as they saw the barely contained rage behind Bakugo's eyes as Izuku released him and sat back down. The class settled down as the day went on. During the last class of the day however, the teacher decided to ignore his lesson plan and stir the class up about being pro heroes.

"Now Bakugou, you said you'd like to go to UA, right?" The teacher asked, smirking with pleasure. Bakugou laughed loudly, standing up and generating explosions in excitement.

"Hell yeah I am, and I'll be the only one from this shit-hole school! And I'll become the number one hero!" Bakugou roared in confidence, only to yelp in shock as his world turned upside down as Izuku holds his left ankle in the air.

"Kacchan, shut up. You're too loud. Anyway, I'll also be going to UA, and you can't be the number one hero, cause I'm going to be the number one hero!" Izuku said, dropping the brash blonde. The class laughs, several people making the argument that Izuku couldn't be a hero as he was Quirkless. Any arguments died as Izuku fixed them with a glare from the muscled teen. As class ended Izuku left, humming to himself softly, taking an unfamiliar turn only to find himself in an alleyway.

"Wait, this is the wrong way…" As Izuku said this, the nearby manhole cover shot off, revealing a sludge creature. From its appearance, it is clear the sludge was a Quirk.

"Well, well, well what a perfectly timed meat sack! You'll let me escape town without

getting caught!" The villain laughed as he tackled Izuku, trying to force himself down the young boy's throat. Izuku's eyes narrowed as he grabbed at the sludge villain, barely able to find purchase in the sludge.

"Huh, you're pretty strong kid! I'll give you credit! Too bad for you, you're not-" Before the villain could finish his sentence, another voice came from the entrance to the tunnel.

"Have no fear boy, for **I** am here!" came a loud, boisterous voice. Bothe Izuku and the villain turned to face the voice, both shocked to see the Symbol of Peace Himself, All-Might! In a split second and the roar of a **"** **Texas Smash!** **",** Izuku finds himself standing next to All-Might, holding a pair of 2L soda bottles containing the villain.

"Are you all right young man?!" All-Might asked with his usual candor, which means loudly. Izuku jumped, bowing respectfully.

"Y-yes Mr. All-Might, Sir!" He said, mentally berating himself for dropping back into his old, shy self. He stood back up, looking at his Adonis-bodied hero in awe as he placed Izuku's dropped notebook into his hand.

"Oh! Right! Mr. All-Might, I was hoping you could- YOU ALREADY SIGNED IT!" Izuku said in shock as he saw All-Might's signature emblazoned across a pair of blank pages.

"No problem my young fan! Now, I must drop this villain off at the police office. Now, remember!" All-Might said as he went to leap, "HAVE A PLUS ULTRA DAY!" He roared as he flew into the sky. However, he felt more drag than usual, looking down he noticed Izuku had grabbed onto his leg.

"Gah! Hey kid, you gotta let go!" All-Might said, shaking his leg. Izuku held on tighter as the symbol of peace tried that.

"If I let go, I'll fall to my death!" Izuku yelled over the rushing wind. All-Might blinked before realizing Izuku was correct. He landed on a nearby building and sighed as Izuku got off.

"Young man, that was very dangerous! What could possibly drive you to do something so reckless?" He asked, before noting the hardened look in the youth's eyes.

"All-Might, I wanted to ask you if you think… Can one become a hero without a Quirk?" Izuku asked slowly, his eyes filled with hope. All-Might's heart clenched in anticipation of his answer.

"I'm sorry boy, but no. You can still rescue people as a policeman or firefighter, those are jobs those without Quirks should take if they seek to be like Heroes." All-Might said, noting the steam coming off his body. He bent his knees to jump but stopped as Izuku finally responded

"Bullshit." Came the young man's voice from under his hanging hair. All-Might couldn't help but note the venom in his voice.

"What…" All-Might was unable to finish as Izuku's head shot up, revealing his reddened and angry eyes. Izuku started his hero in the eyes even as the strange steam increased.

"Bullshit! For one to be a hero they shouldn't need a special power to be one! It's a mindset, not a power set!" Izuku yelled, only to start coughing as the steam exploded, leaving the young teen blind for a moment. As the smoke cleared, he was shocked to see in All-Might's place was an emancipated man with similar features. Izuku quickly put two and two together and gasped.

"A-a-all-Might?! Is that you?!" Izuku asked, shocked. All-Might sighed and sat down, back against the roof's railings.

"Yeah, congrats kid. You're now privy to information only a small handful of pros and civilians that know of this, my true form." All-Might noted Izuku mouthing the words true form and decided to keep speaking.

"Much like men attempting to show off for a pretty girl at the beach, my muscular form is pure posturing. I can only maintain it for three hours at a time without harming myself." As he said this, he raised his shirt, revealing a large stitched wound.

"I got this in a fight a few years back, took out one of my lungs and most of my stomach. Because of this wound, it's become very hard to be a hero. It's why I know someone without a Quirk can't be a hero, they wouldn't survive a blow like that. Give up kid, it's not happening." All-Might said, turning around.

"Now, you keep this form to yourself. Bang on the door until someone comes, if not, you seem strong enough to break the door if needed." All-Might transformed back into his muscled form and took a leap, bounding off. Izuku looked after him, a hard look in his eyes. He grits his teeth and launched a straight side kick against the door, blowing it open.

"I don't care what he says. I'll be a hero. Quirks be damned." Izuku said, walking downstairs. He waved away the landlord who seemed very upset but seemed to understand that Izuku was abandoned by All-Might because of an emergency and needed to break the door to get down. He sighed and started walking, muttering to himself as he walked home. He noted Mt. Lady sitting with a large crowd. He made his way over to the crowds.

"What's going on?" He asked one of the people watching. The man turned, a panicked look on his face.

"A young boy is being attacked by sludge villain!" He said, before turning back to the event. Izuku gasped and slowly pushed his way through the crowd and gasped as he saw Bakugou in the slimy grasp of the same sludge villain he was in before. Izuku was sprinting before he knew it. His heart was pounding in his ears, his lungs were burning with adrenaline. He took off his backpack and threw it directly into the villain's eye, causing him to scream.

"Bakugou! Hold still, I got you!" Izuku yelled, tearing away chunks of sludge, but seemingly making no headway.

"Fuck off you damn nerd! I don't need help from a Quirkless loser!" Bakugou roared, explosions bubbling under the villain's skin. Back in the crowd, All-Might walked past in his true form, gasping as he looked and saw Izuku, against all odds, fighting the villain.

"I don't care what you want Bakugou! I'm going to save you because you need saving! And nothing else!" Izuku roared, grabbing his classmate and tearing him from the villain's clutches. The pro-heroes gasped as Izuku threw Bakugou backwards and punched the villain in the eye. Deatharms grabbed the roaring blonde, making sure to clamp his hand over the boy's mouth to keep him from throwing any more profanities at the green haired boy who saved him. Izuku grunted as the sludge villain grabbed onto him and started laughing.

"You again? Well, too bad All-Might's not here to save you this time!" The villain laughed as Izuku was slowly engulfed. However, before Izuku was completely engulfed, he felt a terribly strong hand tear him out of the sludge.

" **Detroit SMASH!** " roared the voice of All-Might, as his attack blasted apart the villain. All-Might hoisted Izuku to his feet and gave him a smile.

"Let's talk young man." Was all the Number 1 Hero said, before leaping off, holding Izuku under his arm. Izuku looked back to see the quickly receding face of Bakugou as he was carried across rooftops. After they landed, All-Might returned to his True Form, and turned to Izuku.

"Why?" A single word, yet, a myriad of possible answers. Somehow, Izuku knew exactly what the 'why' was addressing.

"There was no why. I saw Bakugou, and my feet moved. By the time I was thinking again, the only words in my mind was 'save him.' And I'd do it again in a heartbeat, regardless of how much of shithead Bakugou is!" Izuku said, a fire in his eyes. "Because _THAT'S_ what it takes to be a hero All-Might! Quirks be damned!" the green haired boy roared, tears in his eyes. All-Might smiled softly, stepped forward and placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"You're right kid. I've been at the top for so long that I forgot how I started. Same as you, just instinct to save someone. Feet moving before you knew it. Heart pounding as blood roared in your ears. You didn't care if that boy hated you, you only cared that he was a victim in need of saving. That's why I've changed my mind kid. You can be a hero. But, you'll need a bit more than what you have. So, I've chosen you to pass on my Quirk and that I'll mold you into my successor, the next Symbol of Peace!" All-Might said enthusiastically, striking a pose. He held it for a moment before he heard a choked sob. He turned to Izuku and gasped as he saw tears running down the previously stalwart teen.

"Uhh… kid? You alright? You seemed pretty okay before." All-Might said, placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder. The green haired boy gave a teary smile as he looked to his hero.

"I know… *sob* it's just that, my mother and I saying that fills me with hope. Hearing it coming from you? It finally dawned on me… I can do this…" Izuku sobbed, hugging All-Might carefully as he continued sobbing. All-Might smiled and hugged the boy back, realizing why this hit him so hard. This kid...was exactly like he was, all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrecked And Worried (Edited)

**SXB: Hey guys, sorry for the delay in chapters. I had to get ready to return to college. Anyway... here's the next chapter of MHA- Just Let Me Try. Let me know what you think!**

 **SXB: Edit- So after checking the reviews I got today, I wanted to make some changes and somethings clear. Firstly, numbers and precents have been tweaked to be more realistic in their ranges. Alos, to the guy who left the particularly... _introspective_ review. I understand that you may not like how I've written, but do understand, I am a part time writer who tries his best. Also, ofc Izuku's gonna be OOC, he's got a completely different outlook on life, and the world changes in accordance.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Wrecked And Worried**

Izuku wiped his tears away and looked up at his blonde hero. He slowly stood, chuckling internally that he was nearly the same height as All-Might's True form.

"Well kid—"

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." Izuku cut in, smiling as he realized this was real. All-Might was taking him in as his apprentice, his mom—His Mom?!

"W-wait All-Might, I have to make sure my mother's okay with this!" The green haired boy said, not noting All-Might's unsure look.

"Well… are you sure about this Midoriya? Your mother may not approve…" All-Might said, knowing how protective the mothers of Quirkless kids could be. Izuku gave All-Might a big smile as he dialed his Mom's number on his phone.

"Don't worry. My mom's super nice. And, you're just in time for dinner. Okaa-san! Could you set an extra place for dinner tonight? I'm bringing home a special guest!" Izuku said, smiling as he shut the phone.

"How much time do you have left in your Muscle Form?" Izuku asked, looking over to the Pro-Hero. All-Might made a thoughtful face before giving a smile and a thumb up.

"I'm fully charged, 3 hours ready and raring to go." He said, transforming and picking up Midoriya.

"Point the way, Young Midoriya!" All-Might laughed as he took off in leaps and bounds, his newfound apprentance under his arm.

* * *

Inko hummed to herself as she set a third plate of food for her son's mystery guest. She had been so worried when she saw what happened on TV, she was relived when she heard not only Midoriya was alright, but that he had a friend. She wondered if Bakugo was being grateful and maybe this was—an explosion rocked her location, emanating from her front door and breaking her concentration.

"All-Might! That landing was way too hard! You better tell the landlord what happened, so he doesn't reach down me and my mother's neck!" came Izuku's voice from behind the door. The sound of embarrassed laughter followed.

"Sorry Young Midoriya, my mistake. I will make sure to do that." Came the voice of the Symbol of Peace. All the blood drained from Inko's face. All-Might?! That's who Izuku brought to dinner! ALL-MIGHT, THE SYMBOL OF PEACE. Inko was sure she was gonna faint when Izuku opened the door, revealing it was in fact who was there.

"Okaa-san! I'm sure you recognize All-Might!" Izuku said, clearly noting the panic on his mother's face. All-Might smiled nervously, leaning down to Izuku.

"Young Midoriya, I believe we shell shocked her." All-Might said, sounding a little guilty. Izuku looked up with a glare.

"We? Mr. Specializing-In-Crash-Landings? You scared the crap out of her!" Izuku said, shutting the door behind the titan. All-Might scratched the back of his head with a embarrassed chuckle.

"Fair enough. My apologies Mrs. Midoriya, I didn't mean to scare you." All-Might said, bringing the attention back to Inko who blushed.

"I-it's alright! I'm just honored to have the world's Number One hero in my home." She said, offering a courtesy. All-Might reciprocated with a bow. Izuku couldn't help but chuckled at how both of them are huge dorks…which gave him an idea for later. All three of them sat at the table, and All-Might was a little taken aback as he watched the mother and son tore into their food with a relish, both enjoying the carb rich meal. All-Might smiled, it was almost like a family dinner. After the three were done, Izuku turned to All-Might and they nodded simultaneously.

"Okaa-san. Me and All-Might need to talk to you about something." Izuku said, his serious tone, catching his mother's attention immediately. She turned to All-Might and Izuku.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked, sweet as can be. All-Might took the initiative.

"To put it simply Ma'am, I'd like your permission to take Izuku on as my apprentice. He reminded me of what it takes to be a hero. So I want to train him to be the next Symbol of Peace. I will transfer him my Quirk, allowing him to fight as I do." He said, Izuku looking up in surprise, not expecting All-Might to admit that. All-Might would never admit it to Izuku, but his mother was the most comforting human being he had ever had the pleasure of being around, he felt very safe near her. Izuku and All-Might's eyes widened as steam started to waft off of the Number One Hero.

"I thought you said you had the full three hours!" Izuku said in panic. All-Might's eyes widened as he looked down at the billowing steam.

"So, did I—" All-Might said before the bluster of steam cut him off showing his true form to Inko.

"Oh…All-Might, is that you?" Inko asked, worry seeping in her voice. All-Might and Izuku sighed and told Inko the whole story about the injury and posturing. Inko nodded along, an understanding smile plastered on her face as the two explained.

"So… you're going to make Izuku… my little Izuku in to the next Symbol of Peace?" She asked softly, her eyes watering. All-Might nodded, prepared for an objection, only to jump in shock as Inko took his hands, a watery smile adorning her face.

"T-thank you so much All-Might… You've always been a huge inspiration for both me and Izuku, your words of encouragement have driven him to greater and greater heights. I can't thank you enough." Inko said, crying softly. All-Might smiled, placing one of his hands atop hers.

"Toshinori." Inko and Izuku both looked up so quickly, one would swear their necks crack. Toshinori's eyes were watering, he couldn't remember a time he felt more at home.

"Very well, Toshinori, know you're always welcome in our home." Inko said, smiling widely as Izuku grabbed them both in a group hug.

* * *

 ***10 Months Later***

Izuku ducked under a punch from Muscle Form All-Might before throwing a return one at All-Might's elbow, leaving no mark, but the idea filling both fighter's minds with a grimace.

"Good swing Young Midoriya. If it was anyone else, ouch. You've passed nearly every test I have. And tomorrow is the practical exam for U.A.. The last test is as follows." All-Might said, plucking a hair from his head.

"Eat this!" Izuku looked at his mentor incredulously. His eyes flicked between the hair and All-Might's massive smile.

"What…?" Izuku asked, taking the strand of hair. All-Might nodded the green haired boy onward. Izuku gulped and took the hair and gulped it down, taking All-Might's offered glass of water to make sure the hair went down.

"There, with the transfer of DNA and the want to pass it on. You, Izuku Midoriya, have inherited One for All! The mystical Quirk that increases in strength with each new generation it's passed down to." All-Might gave a salute to his young apprentice with a smile. Izuku smiled and saluted back, feeling a kindred connection to All-Might.

The next day was hectic for Izuku, his heart beating as he walked up to U.A. High school. As he walked he heard a familiar clomping, only to turn and see Bakugo stomping down the walk way.

"Hey! They don't let Quirkless losers in here, piss of Deku!" Bakugo barked. Izuku smirked.

"Actually Bakugo, that policy was lifted due to the fact it was considered discriminatory. But that's irrelevant. I told you I'm gonna be the Number One Hero, so go fuck yourself napalm breath." Izuku said, a grin on his face. Bakugo growled and stomped off, fuming softly. Izuku could help but feel good, so good in fact, he didn't note the rock he tripped over.

 _'Welp. This is gonna—'_ Izuku's mental monologue was cut off by the sudden release of gravity. Turning to his right, Midoriya could almost swear his heart stopped. Standing beside him was the human embodiment of a ray of sunshine.

"Oh gosh, are you alright? That was a pretty nasty spill!" said the pretty brunette standing next to him. Izuku blushed and coughed.

"Well, thanks to you I'm a-okay! I'll assume this is your Quirk? Anti-gravity or telekinesis?" Izuku asked, flipping himself in the suspension so he was looking as if he was hanging in a hammock, which elicited a giggle from the brunette.

"Anti-gravity! My name's Ochako Uraraka. What's yours?" She asked, smiling, enjoying the green haired boy's attitude.

"Name's Izuku Midoriya, it's great to meet you Uraraka! Mind putting me down?" Izuku asked, rotating himself to a standing position. Uraraka said and chuckled as she released her Quirk, Izuku catching himself as he dropped.

"Well, good luck on the exam Izuku, I hope to see you at school!" She said heading inside as they hear the five-minute warning bell go off. Izuku smiled and picked up his bag as she ran off.

"Man she's cute…crap! I'm gonna be late!"

Izuku wasn't late. However, he was seated next to Bakugo for the introductory ceremony. Izuku decided to tune out Bakugo as he scanned the crowd for Uraraka, but not seeing her. He stopped as the lights dimmed, and a man stepped onto the stage. The blond man wore a leather jacket, jeans, and a strange device on his neck. Everyone one recognized this man as the Vocal Hero, Present Mic.

"Greeting students~! Can I get a what's up?!" He asked with massive enthusiasm. Izuku looked around and saw that no one responded, so he stood up and gave Present Mic exactly what he wanted.

"What's up!" Izuku called in response, Present Mic smiled pleasantly, giving a thumb up in Izuku's direction.

"Thank you! For those of you who don't know, I am Present Mic! One of the teachers here at U.A. High school! That's right! For those of you who may have been unaware, hero courses are taught by Pro-Heroes! Now, let's get down to business!' Present Mic went on with explaining the practical exam.

"Deku… why the hell are you even here…?" Bakugo growled. Izuku looked at him with a side eye.

"I'm here to take a test, now shut up napalm breath." Izuku whispered back, listening. He looked between the paper they were given before raising his hand.

"Yes… Midoriya, Izuku! What?! Is your question?" Present Mic asked, in his announcer style. Izuku pointed to the fourth silhouette that was not shown on the screen behind the presenting pro.

"You mentioned four enemy types and only covered three. What is the fourth?" Izuku asked. Present Mic snapped and grinned.

"Fantastic question! The fourth enemy type is worth a whopping ZERO points! Think of it more as an obstacle rather than a target. Now, as the great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said… 'True heroism being superior to the ills of life.' PLUS ULTRA! Break a leg everyone!" He said, the students heading to their assigned testing grounds. As walked there, Izuku saw Uraraka.

"Hey! Uraraka! Izuku said, walking up to her, she turned and smiled widely, waving the green haired teen over to where she was.

"Izuku, good to see ya! You ready for this?" Uraraka asked, her nervousness hidden behind a tomboy-esque demeanor. Izuku chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready to blow some bots outta this world." Izuku said, reaching down and pulling up some of One For All, causing a soft, swirling wind to billow about him, drawing the attention of a few of the other examinees.

"Wow Izuku! Is your Quirk Aerokinesis?" Uraraka asked. Izuku chuckled.

"Nah, this just happens when I start up my Quirk, it'll calm down in a minute." He said, and true to his word, the wind died down.

"Excuse me, Midoriya was it? I would politely ask if you did not bother your fellow examinees with such brash displays." Said the much taller, stocky bluenette male who suddenly appeared behind Izuku. Izuku smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to bother anyone." He said, the taller student nodded.

"Well… that's fine, just try to be more careful. By the way, my name is Tenya Iida. It's nice to see someone who beats me to a question." He said, chuckling as he extended a hand. Izuku smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Iida." As Izuku said this, the alarm went off and the gates opened, allowing the students inside. Izuku shot off like a rocket, leaving a crater between Iida and Uraraka who looked at each other in shock.

"Woah…" They said in unison before getting back to reality and taking off themselves.

Izuku grinned as he slammed another robot into the ground, turning them to scrap. It was invigorating! He and All-Might had surmised that he could currently access 20% of One For All safely, allowing him to slam his fists with reckless abandon into the machines, the force of the blows protecting his hands from damage. However, as he traveled through the training grounds he found himself falling behind as he noticed a running theme with most of the other students. They were stealing kills from other students, something Izuku wouldn't stoop too. As the timer wound down the students stopped as a massive rumbling tore through some buildings, revealing a massive machine with the numbers "04" emblazoned on it.

"That must be the obstacle one. Shit, I gotta—" Izuku stopped cold. He barely heard it over the din of battle and the machine, but it was clearly there. A voice, calling for help. He turned and saw Uraraka trapped under rubble. Izuku turned on a dime and blasted One For All into his legs as he blasted past Iida.

"Midoriya! What are you doing?!" He called after the green haired boy. Izuku couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything besides the blood pounding in his ears. He launched himself into the air and could feel the wind from All For One's 60% tearing his shirt off as he slammed his fist into the face of the machine.

"SMASH-RASEN" Izuku roared as he twisted his fist in the punch sending the robot's head spiraling backwards, the body also falling back. Izuku looked at his arm, which was a little bruised, but otherwise fine as he landed. He reached down and tossed the rock on top of Uraraka through a building before realizing he was still running at 60%, and quickly dialed it back to 20%.

"You alright?" He asked softly, picking her up. He noticed her wince as she stood, seeing the strange angle her leg was at. Izuku quickly scooped Uraraka up bridal style as he walked towards the door. Uraraka couldn't help but blush as she could both feel and see Izuku's muscular body.

 _'Oh god… He's hot! Oh gosh, I just thought he was cute and funny, but Izuku's ripped! Why is a teenager allowed to be this hunky?! I think I'm gonna faint.'_ Were the thoughts running through Uraraka's blushing head. Izuku kindly chose to ignore her clear embarrassment as he noted a familiar elderly woman approaching them.

"Oh! You're the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl!" He said with a grin. The elderly woman nodded.

"That's right young man! Would you be a dear and set the young girl's leg for me?" She asked. Izuku nodded and sat Uraraka on a nearby boulder.

"Here, bite on this." Izuku said, offering the brunette a remnant of his sleeve tied into a knot. Uraraka nodded and closed her eyes as she saw Izuku grab her broken leg. With a _**SNAP**_ and a muffled scream from Uraraka, her leg was set back to normal. Recovery Girl pressed her lips to it and instant relief shot through Uraraka's broken leg as it was nearly instantly healed.

"Do you need healing boy?" Recovery Girl asked. Izuku smiled and waved Recovery Girl off.

"Nah, I've just got a few bruises. I'll be fine in a day or so." Izuku said, flexing his hand to minimal pain. Recovery Girl nodded and went off to check on other students. Uraraka looked at Izuku with a strange feeling welling up in her chest. She quickly quelled it, but she kept in on her mind.

"Welp, ready to head out?" He asked, offering his hand to Uraraka. The brunette blushed brightly, turning her head to the side in embarrassment as she took the boy's hand and hopped off the rock. Both took a minute before realizing they were still holding hands, Uraraka pulled her hand away as if it had been burned, her blush extending down her neck. Izuku laughed as they parted ways.

* * *

It had been a stressful couple of days for both Izuku and Inko. Neither had heard from All-Might or U.A., and they were pulling their hair out wondering why. Inko was preparing dinner as she saw a letter slide through the mail slot. It was a simple white envelope with the seal of U.A. High. Inko shakily picked it up and walked to Izuku's room. She opened it, welcomed by the noises of a rain filled forest, from a CD Izuku meditated to.

"Okaa-san?" Izuku asked, noting her entrance. She held up the letter with a quivering hand. Izuku took the latter and quickly sat at his desk. Inko pulled up the extra chair in Izuku's room and sat next to him. Both looked at the letter with baited breath before Izuku grapped it and tore it open, a metal disk clattering onto the desk. They both looked at it with confusion before it turned on, projecting a holographic image before them.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" came All-Might's voice loudly from the projection. The massive pro was dressed in a yellow pinstripe suit and standing on a stage that looks like it was designed as a game show.

"Toshinori?! I thought this was from U.A.?" Inko asked in confusion, not complaining that Toshinori cleaned up as well as he did.

"I must explain Midoriya. I was in town as I accepted a job offer from U.A.," All-Might continued. Inko and Izuku looked at each other.

"All-Might…as a teacher?" They both said, imagining the humorous scene that would entail.

"I regret to inform you Midoriya, but you did not garner enough points by defeating robots in the practical exam." Inko's face paled, she slowly turned to Izuku, her heart broken as she saw the look on Izuku's face.

"However! That was not the only way to earn points in the practical exam!" All-Might continued, a smile still plastered on his face. Izuku and Inko's eyes widened and filled with hope. All-Might held up a remote and gestured to the screen behind him.

"Before I elaborate, please look at this!" He said, before clicking a button. An image of Uraraka appearing on screen.

"Uraraka?" Izuku whisper, Inko smirking as she saw the blush creep up on her son's face.

"A friend of yours Izuku?" Inko asked with a teasing tone. Izuku blushed and laughed nervously. They both watched as Uraraka walked up to Present Mic.

"Excuse me, Present Mic? The green haired boy with freckles, Izuku, is there anyway I could transfer some of my points to him? I heard him muttering to himself about barely having ten points, and I realized that he wouldn't be able to pass without more…. And well… he lost those points because of me! He saved me from the 04-Machine!" Uraraka said, blushing softly. Izuku could easily feel the blush creeping up on his face and the look his Mom was giving him.

"Look at that! Your actions inspired others to act on your behalf! And, the practical exam isn't based on combat prowess alone! What kind of Hero course would U.A. have if it turned away those who choose to save others over fighting for glory? My boy, the test also has RESCUE POINTS!" All-Might said, the screen changing to show Izuku's points.

"Midoriya, Izuku! Ten Villian Points! Eighty Rescue Points! Placing you as the top rated examinee! Congratulations Izuku. Both you and Uraraka pass. Come, young Midoriya. This is your Hero Acadamia!"


End file.
